


Fun Ways to Beat the Heat

by eggpup (eggpu)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpu/pseuds/eggpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth and Link are in the library and shit goes down like dang.</p><p>The characterization is shit, theres no plot, and the whole thing is half assed. I can literally only go up from here so stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Ways to Beat the Heat

Marth had lost track of how many hours he had been in the library. He checked his phone, he checked his email, he checked his phone again, before looking back at the psychology textbook looming in front of him. The worst part about study week was the waiting, the responsibility to actually spend his time studying instead of sleeping for a week. He looked out the window next to the desk-table he had claimed on the seventh floor of the library, amidst the bookshelves full of psychology textbooks. He had hoped that the location and the musty, scholarly smell of the books would give him inspiration, but so far it hadn’t done jack shit.

He picked up his phone to text Link for the seventh time about when the hell he was going to make his entrance, when the elevator doors opened and a sweaty blonde boy stumbled out. His sweaty blonde boy, Marth grinned to himself. Frustrated relief poured over Marth’s face when Link sat down, but some of the frustration was melted away by a quick kiss from Link. “Sorry, sorry,” Link whispered to avoid disturbing the other stressed students nearby, still out of breath from the vicious heat outside. “Prof Schmidt had my balls in a fuckin vicegrip, I couldn’t get out of the study session. You know how she is.” Marth rolled his eyes in understanding as Link sat down across from him and pulled out his environmental science notes, which had been rubber banded together and thrown loosely into his bag. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his neck, running down until it paused at his collarbone. Marth let his eyes keep wandering down the path the drop would have taken had it continued, appreciating the way the dark green bro tank showed off the lean definition in Link’s chest and arms.

Maybe inviting Link to study with him wasn’t the best idea for Marth’s focus, but it was only the first day of study week. Did it really matter that much?

“Did the study session help, at least?” Marth asked, hoping to god the answer was yes. Less studying meant more time for… not studying.

Link shrugged. “I mean, she pretty much gave us the answers to all the multiple choice questions, but there’s still the essay. I should be fine on that though, since I basically just have to talk about all the shit I did on my internship last summer.” Picking up a pile of papers, Link fanned himself with them. “Dude we need to go to the pool later, it’s too hot to move out there.”

“Yeah that’s why I got here so early, dipshit. You look like you’re going to melt.”

“I’d rather walk through fire than wake up at 6am for the sole purpose of studying. Not all of us quite have your drive to succeed, man.” Link leaned back in his chair, tipping his head as he assessed the notes he still had to go through. Marth grudgingly returned to his book, and armed himself with a blue highlighter. He highlighted a few things at random, before flicking his gaze back over to Link, and then around the bookshelves. They weren’t alone, per se, but no one could see them unless they specifically came back to this corner…

Marth kicked off his shoes and, with his eyes focused intently (blankly) on the highlighted pages in front of him, slid a toe up Link’s leg under the table, slowing down when he got to his boyfriend’s inner thigh. Link froze, a red glow spreading across his face that had nothing to do with the heat. Still not looking up, Marth edged his foot closer and closer to the fork of Link’s legs, before pulling it back to his knee and repeating the process. He reached across the table for Link’s hand, bringing one of his fingers to Marth’s mouth and pressing it against his lips. Under the table, Marth’s foot finally gently nudged the now-bulging spot at the fork of Link’s legs, and Marth slipped Link’s finger between his lips and began to suck.

Link let out a muffled cry. If Marth’s foot stroking his dick wasn’t enough to send Link over the edge, watching and feeling his boyfriend suck his finger—first one, then two, then back to one—was killing him. He moved to stand, thinking the bathroom might be a more appropriate place for this, but Marth held him in place, hooking the back of Link’s knee with his ankle. Raising his head from Link’s hand, Marth grinned, a mischievous look in his eye, as he pushed his highlighter off the table with his elbow and watched it fall.

“Oops, guess I gotta pick that up,” he murmured, ducking below the table. Link held his breath, and released it in a shuddering gasp when Marth put a hand on each knee and roughly pulled his legs apart. Marth kept his hands on Link’s knees, alternating between brushing his lips against the fabric of Link’s shorts and nipping him. First gently, then harder, back to gentle. Link’s breath was growing ragged, and Marth took the cue. He reached up to Link’s waistband, pulling down the shorts in one swift motion, as Link scooted to the edge of his seat to give Marth a better angle.

Link’s cock was fully erect and leaning against his abs. Marth took it in both hands, bringing his mouth to the base and sucking his way up its length. Link reached a hand under the table and grabbed a fisful of Marth’s hair, and Marth let out an inadvertent cry of pleasure. The two of them froze for a moment, listening to ensure that no one was coming to investigate the sound, and continued when it seemed they were in the clear. Marth desperately wanted to put a hand down his own pants, but ignored his need to lavish all his affection on his boyfriend.

Cupping one hand around Link’s balls and sliding the other around to grab Link’s ass, Marth pressed the tip against his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. He shuddered with pleasure at the taste and feel and knowledge of what he was doing to Link, who had always begged Marth to do things in public. Until now, Marth had been too worried about getting caught, but couldn’t find it in himself to give two shits about it now.

He slid the shaft into his mouth as far as he could, relishing the way that Link’s fist in his hair pulled him into it. Pulling back, he used his hand to cradle Link’s dick, giving him a better angle to trace stripes up it with his tongue. Marth brought the tip into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the slit and using his hand to pump the base. Link knew better than to let himself moan, so instead he tightened his grip in Marth’s hair to indicate that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Still pumping, Marth slid his mouth from tip to hilt, repeatedly, until Link’s legs clenched around Marth and Link’s cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it gratefully, making sure he had every drop before scooting from under the table and placing the originally dropped blue highlighter back on his book.

Standing next to Link, he bent down, cupping Link’s cheek in his hand, and kissed him deeply, letting Link taste himself on Marth’s tongue. Marth smirked, turning and sliding everything on his end of the table into his bag in a messy heap. “I think I’m done studying for now,” he half-whispered. Link scrambled to pull his shorts back up and follow suit, lacing their fingers together as they headed to the elevator. As they walked into the metal doors, a girl from a section near where they had been walked in behind them, then looked at the two of them, and muttered something about forgetting something at her desk before skittering out of the elevator.

Marth and Link didn’t dare look at each other, but as soon as the doors closed, Marth snorted from trying to hold in his laughter, and they both lost it, after what Marth decided was a very successful study session.


End file.
